26 ode to Malec
by KiraStorm
Summary: 26 ode to Malec, see the love that wasn’t in the books!
1. A is for Adore

Alec rarely used his free time for anything other than practice. He had long since mastered his archery style. Like the others, preferring the simple and solace. But as his eighteenth birthday approached he found himself in the presence of Magnus Bane more and more. There were days they would message back and forth for hours. It had gotten him a few raised brows from Jace, during their sparring matches, as he kept checking his phone. Or he would take off to meet up with Mags. But of course he had to endure endless teasing.

There were times he had come out of the shower to find Izzy and Clary setting out his 'date clothes'. They had even gone shopping with him. Izzy made him swear never to wear them outside the 'date environment' or she'd kill him. He was inclined to believe her. But as time progressed, he realized that his 'feelings' for Jace shifted. It was now camaraderie and brotherhood or maybe they were all along. Far from the unquenched lust he had always assumed. He could laugh about it now, when he thought of the fearless rune and the night Clary created it.

"Ha..." Slipped through Alec's quiet musings.

"Alexander, what is it?" Magnus asked looking up from his spell book. They had been lounging on opposite sides of the couch with their entangled. Their sons had long since been tucked into bed. Alec was proud of his little family. Though there were still Shadowhunters that looked down on him for loving Magnus and Max and thought Rafe was better off with a 'real' Shadowhunter. So, that he could be trained "properly". The Clave had tried but Rafe refused to leave his Papa and Daddy. After a particular nasty attempt, where the Clave's chosen representative, had left with two sets of teeth indents and claw marks that raked the left side of their face. The Clave decided soon after that to let the matter drop.

"Alec?" Magnus tried again to break him from his daze, this time waving his jewel hand in front of Alec's face for good measure.

"What?" Alec said coming fully aware of himself.

Chuckling Magnus asked, "Now, where did your mind wonder off to, my Blue-eye Angel?"

"Not far, Mags. Just thinking of the past." Alec replied, running the tip of his pointer finger down the bridge of Magnus' nose. "We've come so, far. Done so much."

"Changed so much," Magnus added, leaning into Alec's touch. "You've changed so much since you and your friends crossed my thereshold so long ago, Alexander."

"Not really..."

"But still modest," Magnus muttered. "Yes, you have, my love. You used to lock away your feelings. And I would've had to use an acetylene torch and acid to get you to tell me about your day."

"I wasn't that bad," Alec argued, half heartly. "Besides you treated me like spun glass. You would've thought I was a Southern Belle in the midst of a case of the vapors." Alec teased fanning himself while fluttering his lashes rather like a belle.

"I never...would mistake you for an empty headed brat!"Magnus countered.

"But..."

"Blace, does seem to fit that category, don't you think?" Alec rolled over laughing at Magnus' habit of tearing apart Jace's name. He'd done that every day, since the first time Alec asked him out. Initially, it was his way of telling him,he much more perfered him over gold. Alec had thought it was an odd thing to say. Why would anyone _compare_ him to gold. Magnus was quick to correct him saying that he was silver not gold. Which just confused him even more. Magnus went on to explain,"gold is beautiful but few know that silver is even rarer that gold. You are my silver. I have had enough gold in my lifetime but never silver."

It had made him turn crimson. To have someone like Magnus in his life had steadily become a base for what his life would change into, no longer was he afraid to cross the lines between the downworld and Shadowhunters! He liked how Simon said it best, he gave the world the finger and did things his way. He never had to toe the line again and he was better for it. Much like Jace, he chose to let his heart lead the way. He knew what he wanted, Magnus had always been his short answer. The only answer for him.

He adored the man that brought him peace. His soulmate, if you can believe it. A downworlder and a shadowhunter. The son of a Prince of Hell and a son of Angels. An odd couple, yet perfectly matched.


	2. B is for Big Eyes

"Please!" Alec couldn't believe his eyes, the foir of them were ganging up on _him!_ He lookedfrom his partners to his sons, tjose pleading eyes.

He blamed Izzy for that newly learned technique. Sure, it was cute when Max and Rafe did their little puppy-dog eyes routine. But Jace and Magnus were another story. For them the technique bordered on irritating and idiocracy.

Jace, just had to bring the kitten here, Alec thought disgruntly. The kitten had Magnus wrapped around it's little claws; the second Magnus opened the door to the soaking pair. Jet black fur and sapphire eyes .

 _Yep_ , Magnus never stood a chance. And now, Alec was the lone adult in the room.

"Jace, why did you bring the kitten with you here?" Alec asked his parabati, as he watched the group play with the kitten.

"I figured it was time my nephews had their first pet!" He exclaimed drawing cheers from both Max and Rafe.

Eyes narrowed, Alec said, "well if that was the case, I was thinking more along the lines of a feathery pet." With that he through a meaningful smile at Magnus who was quick to catch on.

"Yes, dear, I know the perfect pet!" With a wave of his wrist, Magnus gave a blast of blue sparks!

Once the his sparks had cleared away, Magnus was left clutching his hands together. Ad if he had caught a butterfly.

He quickly thurst the bundle of sofy down feathers at Jace.

It took him a moment for his brain to register what it was... A DUCKLING!

Jace took off like a vampire!

"You think he'll be back?" Magnus asked as they stared at their front door, that now hung limply off two of the three hinges.

"Yes, sadly, he will be back." Alec sighed.

"So, can we keep it?"

"Yes...


	3. C is for Cooking or Conjuring!

"Handful of Portabella mushrooms," Magnus muttered as he tossed the fungi into pan, "a dash of seasoning and sprinkle of nightshade!"

Alec stood in the archway to their kitchen, as he watched Magnus cook dinner. Or at least he hoped it was dinner. He could never tell, both he and Izzy lacked any talent in the kitchen.

But Magnus always seemed to know what was needed. Whether it was fang of Wolf or paprika. His glittery always knew what to..."Wait! Did you say nightshade?!" Alec felt panic run down his spine.

"Yes, it gives it a zing!" He exclaimed, throwing in ground ginger. Followed by fresh clams.

"You know on second thought, I feel like ordering a pizza.What do you say, boys?" He asked as he turned to Max and Rafe. Who were both quick to nod in agreement having seen that look of terror on their Daddy's face every time Aunt Izzy offered to cook. It was usually followed by projectile vomiting when Aunt Izzy got her way.

"ALEC!!" Magnus shouted a gasp, "It won't kill you to try it!"

"If it doesn't, we all will need healing elixers."

"I'm a good cook!" Magnus stomped his foot in a tantrum.

"With spells and potions, Cats eyes." Alec said as he wrapped his arms around him. "But you're no kitchen witch." He continued, as he pressed kisses to his temples.

"hmmp." was all he said as Magnus melted into Alec's embrace.

"So..., Italian or Korean?"

"French."

They'd agreed when Max came into their life that, the boys wouldn't be aloud to be picky eaters but experience the world's cuisine.They all tried something new together.

"I guess no aprons then?" Magnus asked as he picked at the button on Alec's shirt, "Cause I found this gorgeous one blue sequins that would make your eyes pop!"

Alec groaned, "No eyeliner, no lipstick, no glitter and no sequins."

"But..

"The only I want is yours in our bed when the kids go to sleep." Alec whispers in his belove it's ear. To low for either child to hear but loud enough that Magnus turned a bright shade of red.

"Yes, my dear..


End file.
